


Jealous

by kaniss25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaniss25/pseuds/kaniss25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's this feeling? I thought I got rid of all my emotions long ago after..." I sighed and paused while putting my hand through my raven hair, "...I don't understand what the hell is happening to me, am I dying?"</p><p>"Levi, you can't be dying. From what you're telling me, I think what you're feeling is called jealousy," Hanji told me.</p><p>"Jealousy? You have got to be ridiculous as to think I'd be jealous of anyone, they're all little shits anyways... Except for that brat...," I denied while mumbling the last part about Eren to myself.</p><p>"Well, you could be jealous of someone who's in a relationship," she suggested.</p><p>"Tch, yeah right," I said while rolling my eyes and getting off the couch to leave.</p><p>I left her office and told her I would see her later, questions swirling around in my head as I walked out of the building.</p><p>"Am I really jealous?"</p><p>I do not own the cover of this story or any Attack on Titan characters used in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**September, 2013**

I walked into Smith High with my backpack and my books in my arms, glaring at everyone who dared to look at me. I headed straight for my locker and put down my books in order for me to unlock it. After I unlocked it I put my books inside and grabbed the ones I need for my first class of the day, Math.

I put my books into my backpack and slid my arms through the straps, fixing my tie after and adjusting my glasses on my face.

I never asked for glasses but my eyesight was fucked up years ago by trying to read in the dark so now I'm farsighted.

I also didn't ask to be one of the shortest guys in the whole school.

Tch, honestly, I'm the only one to get A's in this school unless you want to count the incoming freshman small blonde coconut as one.

You could say I'm surrounded by idiots.

I walked towards my math class minding my own business before some brat ran into my side, causing me to be knocked over, and fall on my ass. The brat then started sputtering apologizes.

"Christ, we have five minutes to get to class, slow the fuck down," I cursed, looking up to look into the eyes of the brat who knocked me down.

First thing I noticed was his eyes, how can someone's eyes look like a green-blue ocean? I started getting lost in them until the brat started waving his hand in front of my face.

"H-Hey, are you alright? You kind of stared off into space for a second there, I got worried you'd fly off," he asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine, tch," I replied and got off the ground in one swift motion, brushing off any dust on my clothes.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down there, I was in a hurry to meet up my friends because I don't know where my classes are," he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

Another thing I just noticed,  _he's taller than me._

Damn it.

I sighed, "You want me to help you? There's not a lot of time left until classes."

"Oh really? T-Thank you! That'd be great," he smiled while handing me his schedule.

"Hm... so first you have Algebra 2? Well, that's the same class as me..." I said staring at the rest of his schedule, in fact, he pretty much had most of the same classes as me.

"Wow, that's awesome! Can we sit next to each other?" he asked literally jumping up and down, his tie flopping into his face multiple times.

"Tch, sure, just don't be an annoying brat," I said while rolling my eyes and handing his schedule back to him.

"Yeah!" he cheered while hugging me from behind, he's such a child.

I immediately flipped him over myself in self defense.

"Ugh, sorry, my instincts kicked in," I apologized.

"It's okay, ugh," he groaned in pain while rubbing his head.

I helped him up and fixed his tie, it was untidy because it got messed up.  ** _(Heh, untidy, get it?)_** Then we headed for class.

On the way, I couldn't help but wonder so I asked, "Hey, what grade are you in?"

"Oh, I'm a freshman," he replied happily.

I stopped walking for a second and turned to him.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm very serious," he said in a serious voice and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went into the right classroom, going to the back of the room and putting my bag down. Then I sat down in my seat.

The kid followed me and sat down right next to me, smiling brightly.

"By the way, my name's Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you," he said happily and putting out his hand for a handshake, which I refused with a face of disgust.

"The name's Levi, just Levi, don't wear it out. Also I don't do handshakes, I get a lot of germs doing so," I bluntly replied.

"Then what should I do instead of a handshake?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

Just then the teacher came in and introduced himself, and during the whole lesson, I couldn't help but sneak glances at the brown-haired kid with ocean-like eyes.


End file.
